Tom's Little Girl
by gothamgirl28
Summary: Set in the same universe as The First Year. It's the evening before Maggie's big day and Tom and Sybil reflect.


**Tom's Little Girl**

Author's Note: I originally posted this story unbeta'd on Tumblr a few weeks ago. My beta, the wonderful Scarletcourt, found some errors and had some wonderful suggestions for me. After reading those suggestions, I made a few minor changes to the story. If you want to read the original story, there is a link on my profile to it.

The story is set within the same universe as _The First Year_, though it takes place after the planned end of that story.

* * *

_New York City, late May 1942_

Sybil woke up feeling that something was off. She rolled over, expecting to be able to curl up against her husband. Instead, his side of the bed was empty. Worried about him, she got up and walked downstairs, having a rough idea where she would find him.

Sure enough, Tom was in the living room, looking at something she couldn't identify.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow's such a big day for her and I just wanted to look at pictures of Maggie when she was little."

Sybil sat down next to Tom on the sofa, resting her head on his shoulder. She noticed that he held one picture in his hand, but with the picture facing down so he could read the writing on the back.

_Tom holding Maggie as she's pointing to Sybil and Isis, Downton, July 1921_

Tom flipped the picture over, the image instantly recognizable to Sybil.

"I remember when I took that," she said.

"Me too. We were visiting Downton for her first birthday." Tom began to chuckle. "She became so attached to Isis that your father insisted that the dog come with us to the annual cricket match." He burst out with a fit of laughter, unable to continue talking.

Sybil laughed along with him. "The havoc those two wrought. I thought papa was going to be furious the match was interrupted. He surprised me when he broke into laughter instead. Thank God for Thomas though. He managed to catch Maggie before she caused any more trouble."

The Bransons sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking over their visit to Downton for Maggie's first birthday nearly twenty-one years ago - the small family party with the cake baked by Sybil (at her insistence); Maggie's determination to wrap everyone around her finger, succeeding in wooing Mrs. Patmore, Mrs. Hughes, and Mr. Carson to her side; and most impressively, stealing the Dowager's cane from her. Tom spoke first, his voice filled with disbelief and sadness.

I can't believe she's all grown up, Syb."

"I know. I remember when I first held her. I was so mesmerized, and then she opened her eyes, and I started to tear up." She paused. I can't believe she's almost twenty-two now and tomorrow …"

Tom looked at her. "Tomorrow."

Again the silence consumed them before Tom broke it.

"Sybil, is it wrong that I'm a little jealous?"

"No, darling. I think it's perfectly normal. She is our first-born and our only daughter. You and Maggie have such a special bond – she is a daddy's girl – and tomorrow she starts her next big adventure. Without us."

He smiled at his wife. A gentle smile, one he only reserved for her.

"I can't believe she's graduating from Barnard tomorrow, and then traveling to London to cover the war. First Branson to graduate from university."

"Don't forget she's the first woman in my family to graduate from university as well." She paused for a moment. "She's managed to accomplish what we couldn't. I'm jealous of her myself."

Tom looked down and took Sybil's hand in his. "I'm going to miss her, love. I know the boys are still in school, but she's my little girl. Though I guess she's not so little anymore."

His wife smiled at him, rose from the sofa, and gently tugged on his hand. He rose as well, wrapping his arms around Sybil and looking her in the eyes.

"I know, darling. Let's return to bed," she said. Then, arching one of her eyebrows, continued, "We have a very long day tomorrow, including keeping a handle on the boys, your nieces and nephews, Edith, and Mama."

"Heaven help us."

"I doubt heaven will be needed." Sybil smiled. "Maggie's a force unto herself. Everyone will behave for her."

Tom laughed, knowing how much truth was in his wife's words. Sybil walked ahead of him when he placed the album on the coffee table. He turned off the lamp and left the room, still wondering how the years went by so quickly.


End file.
